Seeker Palace
by Mezzy-Pen
Summary: No laws. No limits. Only one rule. Never fall in love. Human!Transformers. Slash.
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers, or Moulin Rouge (which this is loosely based on).

**Rating:** T/M, May change according to the chapters, or how the story goes.

**Songs:** If I do use them, I don't own them, a list will be posted at the end of the chapter on what songs I used.

**Author notes:** Yes this is humanised, but I am using the character of Transformers in these. Yes, it is slash, so if you don't like move along. Yes, it does have mature themes.

**Warnings:** Slash, Mature themes, swearing…I think that's it.


	2. This story is about Love

**Chapter 1: This story is about...**

Skywarp scrubbed at his already bloodshot eyes, looking down at his type writer with a painful sadness, he wasn't sure he could do this after everything they had conquered together. His heart constricted again, as the memories overwhelmed him, tears escaped his eyes again. He pushed himself away from the type writer and move towards the window, outside he could see the place that was once their home that became a prison. He squeezed his eyes shut; he had made a promise, to tell their story. He could remember everything about him, his long dark blue hair; his fiery red eyes; his soft pale skin; his seriousness; his love. He died, but not before pulling that promise from his lips; that promise he now loathed to keep.

Dragging his eyes away from the world that resolve around him, like that death had meant nothing to all but him; he turned back to the type writer. His fingers hovered over the keys, gently caressing them like it was his soft skin beneath him again. Closing his eyes, he brought back up his painful memories, bringing back the beginning when he first arrived in the city of love to write a novel that would bring laughter and tears to all, and inspire freedom, beauty and above all thing love. All the things he once stood for, and now meant nothing to him without his love besides him.

His head dropped back, arms slumping to his side once more. He remembered his friends that had dragged him to 'Seeker Palace' a pleasure house, where men go for all kinds of pleasure. Money could buy you your fantasies, but you can't buy the love he had. Swindle's, the owner of the establishment, favourite whore, was 'The Blue Moon' and you could see why the moment you saw him. His skin was so pale, and his hair was black heavily tinged with blue. He was beautiful, and Skywarp and fell for him as he was lowered to the floor. The moment they locked eyes, he knew he just had to be his. Drawing his way from the memories once more, he settled his fingers on the keys, ready now to keep the promise he had made.

_This story is about love. At the Seeker Palace._

oOo

**Author note:** Yes, this is the transformer's version of Moulin Rouge, i know this chapter is short but they will get longer, Promise!

Love/hate/I should just give up now? Let me know!


	3. The seeker Palace

**Chapter two: The seeker Palace:**

Skywarp didn't know what to think when he stepped off the train into the Iaconian station; he was in the city of love, where the artists of all areas come to be inspired. He felt a slight thrill of excitement crawl up his spine, his father had claimed he would never get anywhere being a writer but he was determine to prove him wrong. If this city couldn't help him produce the greatest story ever to be written, then he should not be called a writer.

Since he had made all his arrangements before coming he called for a taxi to take him to his new apartment, it was small and cheap but affordable. He couldn't afford to be fussy, when he only had limited funds. He was going to need to get a job. He didn't take him long to set up his apartment that had only three rooms: kitchen; Bathroom; and a single room with a bed; he had put away all his clothes and set up his type writer next to one of the three large windows.

It was peaceful here; he image a lot of writing could be done in no time at all. However, what Skywarp forgot to include in his little peaceful fantasy was his neighbours, until one literally fell into his lap. He sat quite stun at the man lying across his lap until a small face appeared above his head, his silver and red hair flying into his face and blue eyes wide, as babbled out his apology.

"Oh, I'm dreadfully sorry, are you hurt, I can't explain to you how stupid Sideswipe can be sometimes! He just knocked himself out high up on the roof beams and then came crashing down before any of us to catch him. Such a stupid idiot, I just don't understand how he does it sometimes, I do apologise for the hole in your ceiling. Are you new here? Well, I guess you are never seen you before, and I have been here longer than most, hehe, I'm Bluestreak by the way, and that charming lad in your lap is Sideswipe. Oh, dear he is still in your lap, I'm sorry are you in any pain? I'll send Sunny down to help you with him, god what a mess…" Skywarp stared upwards in amazement, did he really just say all that in about a minute, and who was Sunny? He could still hear the small man talking away, making Skywarp wonder if he ever stopped to breathe. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he stared at the man in his lap.

He was slim, but muscular none the less, evenly toned. His hair was a flaming red, long and messy. He had high cheek bones; long eyelashes; and fine eyebrows. High up on his left arm was a tattoo, a strange tribal pattern within a circle. There was no mistaken that in the short babble form Bluestreak that the man lying in his lap was a handsome dare devil, which knocked himself out on a regular occasion. His musings where cut short when another man summersaulted into his room from the hole in the ceiling, The man was tall his piercing blue eyes glared out from his tarnish gold bangs that covered he front of his face. He look a lot like Sideswipe, almost identical expect for the different hair colour. Again, he was slim yet toned; his face was fierce yet still very handsome. His hair was long and shaggy, but it suited him and his bad ass look. The blonde also had the same tattoo on his left arm. He stood silent and made neither movement nor sound.

"Sunstreaker, be nice! He is new and doesn't know about your attitude! He looks nice enough so give him a break, I don't why you and Sideswipe are so different, but my god you can be a pain in the bloody ass sometimes. Now, be a gentleman and ask for your twin back. No fighting Sunstreaker; or you don't get to come to the Seeker Palace tonight!" Sunstreaker glared up at his roommate, one that would scare most people away, but Bluestreak just rolled his eyes and ignore him. Slowly turning his attention back to the purple haired man that had his twin, his slightly soften his otherwise fierce gaze.

"May I please have twin back, if it is not too much hassle." His voice was smooth, and slightly deep. Pleasing to hear, not what Skywarp had been expecting at all. Skywarp gestured to the red head, and allowed Sunstreaker to take his brother away in a bridal carry. However the blonde stopped at the door and gestured with his head for Skywarp to follow him upstairs.

When he did, he glanced around the large room: in one corner there was what like a scene from a play set up; mountains and curtains; stuffed animals, and other such products to work with. There was also stairs that led up to a balcony that Skywarp assume where they slept; under that there was a large sitting area, with tables; sofas; cushions; and veils to make the place seem luxurious and from a place far away like Polyhex. Then in the other corner was a grand piano, light streamed in from the large window that surrounded the room, the only ones to cover up; it seemed more dramatic. That when things started to add up for Skywarp.

"You are Bohemians?" Sunstreaker grunted affirmative, as he laid down his brother gently onto one of the sofa's only to slap him harshly awake. The red head's eyes flew open as he woke, they then settled on his brother in front of him. Realising what had happen he gave his brother a sheepish look, before he notice their guest.

"Ah, we have a visitor!" Moving quickly out of his brother reach and wrath. "And what do we owe this pleasure of such handsome company?" he finished his question with a suggest waggle of his eyebrows.

"_You_ fell quite literally into his lap." Bluestreak answered for him from the stage where he was rearranging something.

"Well, he must have thought an angel had fallen out of the sky for him." With dramatic flair he fell onto the large pillows on the floor, the statement caused both Sunny and Blue to snort. Skywarp was amazed up the group and their apartment; it was all he had dreamed that the city would be.

"So, what brings you to the intoxicating city of Iacon?" Bluestreak asked in a friendly manner, the twins' gazed intensely at him with their icy blue eyes waiting for the answer.

"I wish to become a writer, to write the greatest love story of all time. I believe in freedom, truth, beauty and above all things love. I want to inspire people to do the same with my words and characters." Sunstreaker merely raised an eyebrow, before swiftly moving away to occupy himself, Sideswipe smiled and followed his twin; Bluestreak was beside himself with happiness.

"Oh, finally someone to help us with our play, a writer how marvellous! Sunstreaker wake up Smokescreen! The idiot drank himself stupid this morning! Oh, you'll like Smokescreen everyone does! Together, we will change the world, with our music and words. Sunstreaker is musician and artist; Sideswipe actor, musician, businessman and our resident flirt, those two can make a stone weep with their music. Smokescreen is an actor, also gambler and drunk, and I, Bluestreak, I am your director and actor; and you, our dear Skywarp; shall write us a play to move all!"

The little rant ended when Sunstreaker hurled another male down the stairs, who miraculously landed on his feet, shrugging his long coat onto his shoulders better then turned to walk away. Smokescreen was tall, taller than the twins by only half a head, his electric blue hair swept passed his shoulder and was gathered into a pony tail, his golden eyes were framed by smart wiry glasses. Skywarp noticed under his long coat he was bare chested but wore a baggy pair of light trousers swung low on his hips; and to finish off a pair of sandals. Slumping into a chair he picked up a glass of wine, and slowly drank from it as he studied Skywarp.

Skywarp himself was a little smaller than the twins, but at least a head taller than Bluestreak. His purple hair ranged from very pale; to plum; to electric purple; it was short but swish back with a fringe that constantly got in his eyes; which were a bright red. He was in his casual suit; that he had travelled in. Raising his eyebrows slightly, Smokescreen acknowledged him with a slight cock off his head and a raised glass.

"So," Sideswipe's said as he head popped out from behind one of the painted mountains. "Celebration drinks here, with our new comrade, and then on to the Seeker Palace!"

oOo

The Seeker Palace was exotic, themes from all around the planet and the colonies. It was colourful, erotic, and in the air lingered the heavy smell of alcohol and sex. Bluestreak had announced the place as the place where gods came down to earth to roam in our sinful ways; he had also had several drinks by this point. Yet, somehow Skywarp could understand where the small silver hair man was coming from, the place was truly intoxicating. It whirled around you, drawing you in, like a sweet lullaby.

They had indulged into many drinks, before the twins had sauntered into the middle of the dance floor and shown way they were both very desirable creatures. The movements where graceful and flowed perfectly together, men and women looked their way while more bold ones moved to dance with them. Money, drinks, and drugs where flowing more freely than rivers glided through the land, and yet no one cared as long as everyone was having a good time.

It was approaching time for the main event, when Bluestreak came bustling up to them all very flustered and excited. Quickly he babbling off his plan to have their play preformed here and had got Skywarp a meeting with Swindle's favourite whore. Swindle; the owner of the Seeker Palace, guarded them with jealousy and only gave them to the highest bidder. _The Blue Moon._

There was no more time to discuss what was about to happen, as the room was filled with dancers as the provided energetic entertainment, arousing all present with the sensual dance moves. All of it came to an abrupt halt when the light dimmed, everyone turned to the ceiling mesmerized as a lone figured descended from above. Skywarp was taken back at the pure beauty The Blue Moon processed, though male, his features were soft and his figure curvy, and his long dark Blue hair knotted at the nape of his neck so his top hat sat better on his head. His tight fitting sleeveless top and matching tight trousers seem to draw your eyes to all the right places on his body. 10feet from the ground, he hovered just above the crowd of admirers below. Tilting his head slightly, he looked straight into Skywarp bright, wild red eyes, the complete opposite to his smouldering seductive dark red ones, turning away his lips parted and his song started.

"Buy me diamonds and rubies  
>I'm crazy bout Bentley's<br>Gucci dresses and drop top compressors  
>Wine me and dine me<br>Bring those platinum rings  
>Those are a few of our favourite things." Smiling in a way to increase your heart beat, he was sung lower into the crowd as the music picked up into a fast upbeat tune.<p>

"Buy me diamonds and rubies  
>I'm crazy bout Bentley's<br>Gucci dresses and drop top compressors  
>Wine me and dine me<br>Bring those platinum rings  
>Those are a few of our favourite things" He moved into the crowd slipping of the seat with grace Skywarp thought only a god could process, he moved though the admires taking whatever they have to give him.<p>

"What I need is a gentleman  
>who does the best he can<br>there to hold my hand  
>I want him to understand." He weaved between them, brushing them with his hands and body, leading them on. One man grabbed him hand twirled him towards him, moving to kneel in front of him with flowers as a symbol of his admiration for him, flowers that where kicked out of his hand as The Blue Moon walked away from him. <p>

"Of course I want diamonds and expensive things  
>cause a Boy gotta have his favourite things." He casually dangled a diamond necklace from his fingertips, one which an admirer had given him, when another male slithered over to put it on him, taking over the next verse as he sang the duet.<p>

"Oh that's what you like  
>Nice type of life<br>Platinum and ice  
>Not diamon ite<br>Well that's alright  
>You looking right<br>Ass kinda tight  
>Come spend the night<br>Role with the G  
>Oh we can be<br>Right you and me  
>Like fantasy<br>I'll make it real  
>So what the deal<br>Boy tell Jazzy just how you feel." The lyrics where designed to encourage selling them, wanting them want to pay lots of money to spend the night with them. Moving. Seducing, and collecting, they were a magic pair. The coloured man moved in a way the twins could never could, whilst 'The blue Moon' matched his every move within his admires, seducing them with his body and looks. Skywarp looked towards his new found friends, confusion over his face.

"Who is that?" He said gesturing towards the coloured man dancing with the other male, in order to sell their bodies.

"Oh, that's Jazz. He is Swindle's next favourite; he is called 'The Silver Ghost'. He very nice and talented, however you need to watch him as he really does live up to his name. He can disappear for days on end, then just turn up again when you least expect it. But, he is also very deceitful only out for himself, well there been less of that since Prowl turned up. Prowl is that dancer there…" Bluestreak explained in his babble, till he pointed out a tall pale man. He had a well sculptured chest, white hair but a red fringe, and to finish it all off there were a pair of angel wings tattooed onto the full length on his back. "'Vengeful Angel' is what he is called, he is the one that ends up protecting everyone he cares about, but is very quiet." Skywarp kept his red eyes on the silent statue for a while, till the dragged back to 'The Blue Moon'.

"I would like a man who  
>Takes care of business<br>and still have the time to take me on a shopping spree  
>what's mine is yours and what's yours is mine<br>with what we have let's put it together and we can shine."

"I know what you want and  
>I got what you need<br>I believe you should be rolling with me  
>I take your around out on the town<br>And show you the way that a baller gets down  
>Whenever you're ready boy, we can go now<br>And we can do things you don't even know how  
>I know that you know that I'm feeling your style<br>So tell me what to do just to make you go wild" Jazz continued to sing as they both made their way towards a stage, when they were then given some privacy to quickly change into their next revealing outfit. The other whores continue to sing the chorus, while Jazz explain to 'the Blue Moon' his next conquest would be.

"Look, he is 'The Lord High Protector', and he has come all this way to come and have you!"

"I know, I know."

"He is paying a lot of money for ya, and you know what that means; don't ya?"

"I will finally be out of this place and become the star I always wanted to be!"

"Ya, now get out there, and show him just how much he wants you!" Jazz said as they came out to finish their song.

"Let me tell you about D, it's all about  
>Simplicity, easy to please<br>But I like expensive things  
>For me you can buy diamonds and pearls<br>Just some of the little things  
>I like in my world" He sang, before subtly asking Jazz where the count was. Jazz almost cried out in despair when he saw that Bluestreak was babbling in the counts in ear, since it looked like a drink down him. He told 'The Blue Moon' he was the one talking with Bluestreak. When the male turned to look, he saw Bluestreak babbling to a purple haired male who from a distant was very attractive in his opinion.<p>

"Let me tell you about D, it's all about  
>Simplicity, easy to please<br>But I like expensive things  
>For me you can buy diamonds and pearls<br>Just some of the little things  
>I like in my world" Jazz sang as they made their way across the floor towards the count and Bluestreak.<p>

"Buy me diamonds and rubies  
>I'm crazy bout Bentley's<br>Gucci dresses and drop top compressors  
>Wine me and dine me<br>Bring those platinum rings  
>Those are a few of our favourite things" 'The Blue Moon' finished singing the song, before moving seductively in front of a very cute and distracted male, who slowly moved his red eyes up to his dark and lustful gaze.<p>

"I do believe you are expecting me?" He asked in his most husky and seductive voice he could, eyes still wide and uncertain, Skywarp nodded remembering Bluestreak's earlier words of speaking with such a beautiful creature. Barely able to get the words passed his unresponsive lips, he finally managed to answer after a time.

"Yes."

oOo

**Authors note:** And so it all begins! Did you like it?

Song: Favourite thing – Big Brovaz


	4. Your Song

**Chapter 3: Your Song:**

To say that Thundercracker was almost bursting out of his skin would be an understatement, he was so nervous and he was a well-known whore! He didn't get nervous, ever! But the count was so handsome, he was babbling next to him about anything and everything, it was kind of endearing. Slowly his aimless babbling was actually soothing him, making him feel less afraid and he was giggling. This man was not only handsome; but funny; charming; and rather cute. He mentally slapped himself, he should never think too hard on a customer they were just his next meal ticket. What was he thinking?

"Here we are." He said coyly, opening the door to lavishly designed room. Thundercracker always hated this room, not because of what had been done here but of how lavished it was, too much for his taste. He was simply, like everything nice but not too much. Keeping up with his act, he asked the count to make himself as comfortable as possible while he slipped into something a little more comfortable.

Thundercracker watched his client while he changes into to a pair of loose low slung pants; he held his hands behind his back gazing about the room. A slight disapproved wrinkle of his nose as surveyed the room, brought a small smile to Thundercraker's pale face. Walking out with a roll to his hips, he splayed himself out onto the bed, looking to be ravished and quick.

"Is the room to your liking?" He asked in a husky voice, low and a little more than suggestive. He patted the patch of bed next to him, playing as coy as he could. However the count remained standing, an awkward silence descended down onto them.

"I got give you a sample of my poetry?" He suggested a shy smile ghosting across his rosy lips. Thundercracker was slightly taken back by his request, it was unusual but he could handle something like that to calm his nerves which were still buzzing.

"Poetry?" The purple haired man in front of him nodded, his stray bangs obscuring his red eyes from view for mere seconds. "That sounds wonderful!" Another shy coy smile etched its way onto his face, while he stumbled over the first few lines.

"It's a little bit funny  
>this feeling inside.<br>I'm not one of those people  
>who can easily hide." Thundercracker paid no heed to the words which were being said, he reacted into the character that Jazz had told him to play. Groaning and making noises of passion, Skywarp had no idea what to do, but to continue to stumble over the lyrics he had wrote.<p>

"If I was a sculptor, (but then again no)  
>Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show<p>

I know it's not much,  
>But it's the best I can do.2 By now, Skywarp was a bit concerned about the sounds coming the Blue Moon's mouth. Thinking of the only way to get his attention as the other man slammed into the floor groping at some fur that was there.<p>

"My gift is my song!" he sang loud and clear into the open balcony area, Thundercracker's head whipped up to stare at the other man, he was not expecting this.

"And this one's for you." Turning round, Skywarp sang to the man lying on the floor staring up at him with such wonder and amazement.

"And you can tell everybody  
>that this is your song.<br>It may be quite simple but  
>now that it's done." Skywarp casually made his way towards the still stunned man, holding out a hand for him to take.<p>

"Hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind.  
>That I put down in words.<br>How wonderful life is now you're in the world." Taking his hand, Thundercracker allowed himself to be pulled to his feet and dragged to the balcony while he listened to the count sing him and song that just lighten his heart. Unbeknownst to them, Bluestreak and the others were making their way other to them, intrigued by the music that clearly not usually from the Seeker Palace.

Skywarp swirled Thundercracker around the small room, dancing as if they were among the stars, oblivious to all of the area around them. Eyes for only each other, and the fantasy they weaved around them, they were all that each other had hoped and longed for. They were soul mates, destined for each.

"I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind.  
>That I put down in words,<br>how wonderful life is now you're in the world!" He finished softly, lowering Thundercracker into an elegant finish. Giggling to himself, Thundercracker could not believe his luck! In love with a count, that had literally swept him of his feet, and one that seemed to love him back. Oh, and that song was so beautiful, and he would finally be rid of the Seeker Palace. Skywarp leaned in for a kiss, but Thundercracker had something to say before sealing their lips.

"Who would have thought I would fall in love with a count." Skywarp looked confused, yet his smile was still there.

"I'm not a count." He said with a slight laugh, leaning to just close the gap but Thundercracker drew his face back.

"What?" His mind was reeling, it was wrong; he was supposed to be with the count…not with him.

oOo

Skywarp sat at his type writer slightly stunned, when the count had walked into the room with Thundercracker and him, all hell had broken loose. Now they were going to do a play for the count, which was written by him, to be performed by the people at the Seeker Palace, and paid for by 'The high lord Protector'. Well, it was an unusual greeting to a new place; he had everything he could ever want so why did he feel so damn empty about it? It's a question that continually plagued him and Thundercracker's beautiful face and form were not helping him get any answers.

Skywarp was a fool, a love sick fool and he knew it. Sideswipe was …well he was being Sideswipe, an annoying little twerp. A rock would have shown more care than Sunstreaker could, not that he wanted it of course. Bluestreak jump from so many topics when talking, he sort of lost himself in the smaller man's rambles, it was kind of comforting. No one had seen Smokescreen for several hours, not that any of them were worried…he would show up, eventually.

So it was, Skywarp had to spend the next several days attempting to put to wonderful; mind blowing; love fest of a story together…well, the first opening scenes., and he had several multiply blank papers, and several drunk neighbours to show for his hours of work. He needed inspiration; he needed to go to the Seeker Palace.

oOo

Pen in hand and notebook open in front of him, Skywarp had managed to find an empty booth where he could view all those that surrounded him. He noted now the wealthy old men splashed out on significantly younger whores; Jazz sweeping a hand down the ever silent Prowl's back; the can-can dancers moving in fast movements, swaying in time with the music; and then it was that time of night, time for the blue haired angel to make his appearance.

He stood tall on the stage with Jazz and Elita, they sang, they swayed, they got the money. The grand finale was approaching, pulling all three higher and higher into the ceiling. Their vocals ringing loudly through the room, gathered men and women had their arms held up to them laughing; cheering; clapping along.

"Diamonds…are a girl's best…" He drew a deep breathe waited in anticipation with everyone else, everyone remain silent, waiting for the last few words to tumbled from the angel's mouth. The grasp for air rang loud and clear in the hall, they saw the way his chest heaved as if he was struggling for the lungful of air to keep him going. All eyes were on him, on the centre ring which held him high, all eyes were on him, on the centre ring that is now a void of air. They watched as the Blue moon fell from the sky, luckily caught by Prowl. Somehow they all managed to breathe again, signing in relief, Swindler managed to continue on with his show.

oOo

**Author's note:** okay, not as long as the other chapter. Not as good as the other chapter. Sorry it has taken so long for me to do; I am terrible for how long it takes me to write some things. I do apologise, and I like to thank you all who read, review and all that jazz. You guys rock.

=)


	5. The Greatest Lesson

**Chapter 4: The greatest lesson:**

Thundercracker heaved a ragged breath deep into his deprived lungs, harshly coughing as sweet oxygen once again flowed more easily in them. His eyes and head cleared steadily as Starscream's dark eyes bore into him with concern that he would never show, he could also see Prowl silently standing at the door…as if to guard him from ailed him, by just being there.

"These silly customs'…" Thundercracker said, with an unconvincing laugh that sounded hollow even to his ears. Heaving himself up right, he moved unsteadily to his table to remove all of tonight's make-up and jewellery. He smile over his shoulders to the others, hoping they would be convinced that he was able to cope on his own, luckily for him only Prowl noticed that the smile ever reached his eyes or seemed too strained. Prowl stay nearby for the rest of the night, silently giving strength.

After changing into something more loose fitting, Thundercracker moved towards the window and gaze at the stars. He couldn't get the young writer off his mind, and he was entirely sure if he wanted to stop. There was an innocence and charm about him, but he knew nothing could happen…but those dreams belong to nights like these, where for once the palace was quiet and the stars shine softly in the sky. Nights like this Thundercracker would dream of a place that was his own and he was free, where he would one day fly away too.

oOo

Skywarp leaned against his bedroom window, he could hear the raging party upstairs but felt no inclined to go and join the merriment. He stare at the window that he knew held 'The Blue Moon', and all he could think of was him. His pale skin, long lashes, and dark hair, like a temptress of his mind.

He could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest, his cheeks were beginning to flush hot, and his palms had a film of sweat covering them. He could hear him, his voice carried on the wind, such a soft sad song.

"_Take me away, a secret place."_

Thundercracker couldn't help but leaned further out of the window, if he let himself believe he could smell his scent and almost feel his skin of his again.

"_A sweet escape, take me away."_

His heartstrings pulled and his mind reeled, could this all be real or was his up on his cloud again, imaging it all. He hoped with all his heart that this was real, gripping the window frame tight in his hands, he didn't want to not believe in it…whatever it was.

"_Take me away, to better days."_

There it was; the shining light at the end of the tunnel, all the push he needed to follow that sweet lullaby down a long a winding path which he couldn't see the end of. He had just started a chained reaction to a series of events that he had been fated to lead the moment he came to Iacon, to live in his greatest love story.

"_Take me away, a higher place." _

oOo

He stood there listening to him sing, his heart soaring to heights that he never thought he could feel. He almost felt sorry to interrupt him, almost. But he had to know, had to know if there was any hope at all for them, or if he should just bury this feeling in his chest back down never to be felt again. It was in that moment, he realise how much he could teach the blue moon, and how much the blue haired man lack in belief in the most beautiful and powerful thing in the world.

"I can't fall in love with anyone." The moment those words left Thundercracker's lips, Skywarp just wanted to prove him wrong.

"Can't fall in love? A…a life without love…that's terrible."

"No! being on the streets, that's terrible!"

"No! Love is like oxygen." Skywarp was beginning to wonder when he became so outspoken, or was just the blue moon that did that to him.

"What?"

"Love is a many splendid thing,"

"What?"

"Love lifts up to where we belong, all you need is love!" Now he had started, Skywarp honestly thought he couldn't stop…he just had to prove Thundercracker wrong.

"Oh, don't start that again." Thundercracker replied, he didn't want to slip under his spell again he had fallen enough anymore and it would just end in disaster.

"All you need is love!"

"A boy has got to eat!" Thundercracker countered, desperate not to fall into Skywarp's eyes.

"All you need is love!"

"…or he'll end up on the streets." One fear that Thundercracker still had despite it all, he never wanted to live like that again.

"All you need is love!"

"Love is just a game." He fell again, into that wondrous man's charm. And he found, that he didn't entirely mind it all too much.

"I was made for loving you baby, you were made for loving me."

"_The only way of loving me baby, is to pay a lovely fee."_

"Just one night, just one night!"

"_There's no way, 'cause you can't pay."_

"In the name of love, one night in the name of love!"

"_You crazy fool, I won't give in to you!"_ Thundercracker quickly turned away, as Skywarp moved in closer to him. Determine not to give in to what he wanted to have, it would only end in heartbreak he knew this. He was going to belong to the count.

"Don't leave me this way, I can't survive without your sweet love. Oh baby, don't leave me this way." Thundercracker made a silly mistake to look back at the other man, who wore the most heartbroken puppy dog eyes ever…he was crumbling, his will not to give in was slowly coming down…he made no move to rebuild it either.

"_You think that people would have enough of silly love songs,"_

"_I look around me and see that isn't so, oh no,"_

"_Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs."_

"And what's wrong with that I'd like to know…" He was so close to him, the line between them seemed hazed, almost like they were beginning to blend together. Skywarp saw the wall being tore down, and made one last attempt to break through. It would need something drastic. "…'cause here I go again!"

"Love lifts us up where we belong, where eagles fly on a mountain high!" He leapt onto the rails, and perched himself dangerously as he sang to the heavens. Thundercracker urged him to come down, before pulling him.

"_Love lifts us up like we are fools! Throw our lives away, for one happy day!"_ It was lame excuse and Thundercracker knew it, and he also knew Skywarp knew it…with that smug smirk on his face.

"We could be heroes! Just for one day!" Skywarp countered, with a slight eyebrow wiggle for amusement.

"_You…you would be mean!"_ Skywarp gave a small laugh, he broke through the wall, all he had to do know was convince that it was the right thing to do.

"No, I won't."

"_And I? I'll drink all the time!"_ Thundercracker had seen too many relationships fail because of the same reasons, and Skywarp knew he just had to keep with him; nothing would keep him away now.

"We should be lovers!" He knew he had to be blunt now, they both wanted this. Who was there to stop them?

"_We can't do that."_

"We should be lovers, and that's a fact!" Thundercracker looked at Skywarp, and truly saw him. This man loved him, and he wasn't about to let him go for anyone. It's the only thing he has ever wanted.

"_Well nothing will keep us together."_ Determine to remain logical, since everyone who has ever been in love will know it's anything but logical.

"We can steal time just for one day." See what he means, illogical.

"_Well we can be heroes, for ever and ever."_ Thundercracker caved completely, and allowed himself to fall so utterly and illogically in love the man that held him tight, and declared his love for him in the only way he knew how.

"_How wonderful life is, now that you're in the world."_ Thundercracker had never felt so free; it was like he was living his dreams. Yet, all this happiness and love concealed the small nagging doubt, that something was about to go so inexplicably wrong.

oOo

It was their little secret, their own private love story being played out before their eyes. Some dew others knew, it was hard not to feel the energy around them. Luckily for them, when the Count was around he never seem to pick up on it, and so the show continued and so did their affair.

As the days passed they found plenty of reasons to be alone in each other's company, the play was good for that reason and many others. Yet, as their love bloomed they had no idea of the deal that had been struck between the Count and Swindler, a deal which could ultimately tear them apart. Love is blind, and in this case it was utterly oblivious to everything around them.

This was happiness that Thundercracker had never experience before, and he had never had any one to share it with him, and that alone made it even more special. It was also the thing that kept that nagging doubt in the back of head tamed, he knew no could know about this it could after all ruin everything. The Count could destroy everything if he knew. But he was happy and he bask in the love that Skywarp showered upon him, until The Count concerned him into going for a stroll and Picnic, Skywarp to join them so they could work as well.

More events with The Count followed, and each time Skywarp was there, or the reason why Thundercracker could not attend to The Count and his whims. It was all about to end, the days of love and contentment, would soon to become and distant memory.

The days to come where to be about: heartbreaks; sorrow; and jealously, the dark side of love in all its glory. Thundercracker buried himself further into his lover's arms, unconsciously aware of what was to come. But as long as he remember what Skywarp taught him, he knew he could survive…whether his heart as intact or not, was another question altogether.

The greatest thing Skywarp taught Thundercracker; was just to love and to be love in return.

oOo

**Author's Note:** Look, I am alive! Okay, sorry for the long time between updates…but I had to hunt down the film to re-watch it for inspiration! So, I'm sorry! I hope you like it…cause it's about to get sad, and I suck at writing happy stuff =D

**Songs that I don't own and used without permission:**

Pocket full of Sunshine – Natasha Beddingfield

The Elephant love medley – Ewan and Nicole.


End file.
